Marry Me
by Bia Salvador
Summary: "O que Tony não faria para ter tirado uma foto daquele momento... Ou filmado. A cara de surpresa que Steve fez fora a coisa mais fofa que o maior tinha feito na vida. Steve olhou da aliança para Tony e voltou o olhar para a aliança. Suas lágrimas agora não paravam de descer e Tony quase não conseguia segurar a própria emoção. Ah, como amava Steve." Slash Stony


**Título:** Marry Me.

**Autora: **Beatriz Salvador.

**Ship:** Steve/Tony.

**Fandom:** Os Vingadores.

**Censura: **NC-18.

**Beta-reader: **Amanda Baldenebro.

**Disclaimer: **Apenas a história me pertence e não ganho nada com a mesma – no máximo ganharei comentários.

**OBS.:** Essa fanfiction é uma OVA de 'My Real First Love', ou seja, alguns acontecimentos descritos nessa história são de MRFL. É pouco necessário ler a outra fic.

**OBS².: **Sendo a fanfic OOC, não existe nada de superpoderes, de Deuses nórdicos (apenas na mitologia) e nada de heróis. São pessoas normais como nós, com nome diferentes. :D

**OBS³.:** Nessa história, o Jarvis (computador super avançado de Stark) é um rapaz da idade dos demais.

**Aviso: **Contém cenas de sexo explícito entre homens. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Loki voltou de Londres com um único objetivo em mente: Thor. Tudo bem que ele tinha se transferido de faculdade antes mesmo de se apaixonar pelo loirão, mas uma coisa levou a outra e estava feito. E tinha sido uma coincidência bem gostosa no ponto de vista do novo casal do grupo.

Era divertido para Tony observar como o loiro grandão tinha se saído bem nas descobertas, depois de um período curto de negação, Thor enfim aceitou sua situação com Loki e viviam em perfeita harmonia, e era até engraçado vê-los juntos, uma imagem um pouco destoante, mas linda e que transbordava amor.

O mais legal para Tony, fugindo do assunto inicial, era ver como Steve ficava cada vez mais aberto em seu relacionamento com o moreno. Depois de quase cinco anos de namoro, um pouco conturbado por conta de toda a educação que Steve tinha recebido e a contenção do namoro em meio à sociedade; Tony estava pronto para desfrutar de mais do que apenas aquele namoro meio escondido deles.

O dia em que Anthony Stark decidiu por um fim naquele namoro, foi quando, no meio de uma aula de Astrofísica Geral, recebeu um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Era seu aniversário de namoro com Steve, faziam cinco anos. O castanho, todo solicito e incrivelmente ruborizado, entrou na sala com o consentimento do professor de Tony, foi até sua mesa e colocou o buquê bem à sua frente.

O que Tony fez? Ficou paralisado uns bons minutos, fitava único e exclusivamente os olhos azuis de seu namorado, procurando entender o excesso de coragem que o castanho teve.

- Parabéns para nós, meu amor. Eu te amo!

Tony sorriu, levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou bem forte o mais alto, sentindo seu coração explodir pelo cheiro perfeito que seu homem exalava. E era tão bom estar nos braços de Steve daquela forma. O beijo foi outro ato inesperado pela parte de Tony, mas que fora muito bem recebido. A classe soltou algumas exclamações de incentivo, mas o professor pigarreou e fez os rapazes se separarem.

- Eu amo você, Steve.

Tony gritou antes do namorado ser enxotado pelo professor, viu um sorriso grande nos lábios bem desenhados do castanho, que acenou com a mão e sumiu pela porta.

Foi depois daquele momento, que junto com outros tão significativos quanto àquele, que Tony colocaria um fim. Era início do final de semana, faltavam apenas duas semanas para as festas de fim de ano. Tony convidou Thor e Loki para irem ao shopping com ele, precisava da ajuda de seus dois melhores amigos para comprar o presente de Steve.

- Sabe, Thor, eu tenho pensando muito naquele assunto que conversamos alguns meses atrás... E como bom padrinho que você é... - E virou-se para Loki. - E você como boa madrinha tamb...

Loki deu-lhe um tapa na nuca e fez o moreno se calar. O inglês lançou um olhar mortal para Thor, que ria descontroladamente da brincadeira estúpida do amigo.

- Como eu dizia, vocês serão meus padrinhos e preciso do anel de noivado perfeito... Simples assim!

Thor deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Tony, felicitando-o pela iniciativa de pedir Steve em casamento. Loki sorriu e acabou esquecendo a brincadeira do amigo.

- E eu achando que você era a mulherzinha da relação... - Thor soltou, Loki o cutucou para que parasse de falar besteira e Tony apenas gargalhou alto.

- Nós não somos mulheres, Thor, não tem nada disso na nossa relação... Mas se você realmente quer saber quem fica mais vezes por baixo...

Thor negou com a cabeça e disse que não precisava entrar nos detalhes, não queria saber da relação daqueles dois, mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha quase certeza de que quem ficava por baixo era Tony Stark. Acabou rindo pelo pensamento. Thor entrelaçou os dedos nos de Loki e começaram a verdadeiramente procurar o anel de noivado.

Tony entrou em uma loja e foi direto ao balcão, um rapaz mulato de incríves olhos esverdeados os atendeu. Era um rapaz muito bonito, com lábios grossos e avermelhados, nariz todo empinado e um porte incrível.

- Uow, Jarvis! - Tony quase gritou na loja, não via o amigo há mais de dois anos, desde que se formara no colégio. Jarvis sorriu e saiu detrás do balcão para abraçar o amigo.

- Tony, não acredito que nos reencontramos! - o mulato riu e voltou a abraçar o amigo com força.

Thor e Loki entraram naquele momento na loja. O loiro largou a mão do namorado e se aproximou dos dois que conversavam animadamente.

- CACETE, JARVIS! - o mulato olhou assustado para o loiro, mas depois riu ao ver que era Thor, outro amigo seu.

Jarvis abraçou Thor com igual força, tinha sentido falta daqueles seus amigos do colégio... Não entendia ainda porque tinha perdido contato com eles.

- Então, o que fazem aqui? Vão se casar? – perguntou zombando os rapazes.

- Por falar nisso, Jarvis... Quero que conheça o Loki, meu namorado.

O inglês se aproximou do trio com certa desconfiança, não tinha gostado nem um pouco do abraço tão íntimo daquele mulato bonitão no seu namorado. Apertou a mão do rapaz apenas pela educação, pois se não a tivesse já teria lhe jogado no chão com um soco na cara.

- É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo. - Jarvis deu uma piscadela e voltou-se para Tony. - E você Tony, como vai a vida? Solteirão ainda?

Stark riu e negou com a cabeça. Thor e Loki resolveram dar uma volta na loja para encontrar a aliança de noivado.

- Estou a uns passos de pedir meu namorado em casamento... Lembra-se dele, Jarvis? Lembra do Steve?

O mulato sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Resolveu parar de conversar com Tony e ajudá-lo na escolha da aliança. Se lembrava bem, Steve gostaria de algo bem antiquado, algo que sua bisavó usava quando ainda era jovem. Riu com o pensamento e achou melhor ajudar de verdade.

Tony saiu da loja uma hora depois com uma sacolinha da loja em mãos. A aliança era perfeita, de ouro branco toda cravejada em lápis-lazúli, a jóia preferida de Steve. Tinha sido mais do que o olho da cara, mas seu cartão de crédito seria pago pelo seu pai mesmo...

- Não gostei desse rapaz... - Loki falou depois que chegaram ao estacionamento. - Ele parece falso demais. E não gostei do modo como ele te abraçou, Thor. Só eu posso abraçá-lo assim!

Thor ergueu uma sobrancelha para a paranóia do namorado e depois gargalhou quando Tony jogou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abraçou. Loki bufou e arrancou a chave do carro da mão de Thor, lançou um "idiotas" antes de ligar o automóvel e esperar os dois. O caminho para casa foi silencioso.

- Ah, Lokizinho, não fique assim... Você sabe que o loirão só tem olhos pra você, e para os peitos da Jane Foster.

- CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, TONY! - Loki gritou freando o carro com força assim que chegaram a casa deles. O moreno saiu do carro batendo a porta com força e andando na direção contrária a casa deles, estava indo para o ponto de ônibus.

Thor respirou fundo e lançou um olhar mortal para Tony, que deu de ombros, acenou e correu para dentro de sua casa. O loiro ficou decidindo se ia atrás do namorado ou não, resolveu que iria e foi.

Tony entrou em seu quarto e escondeu a sacolinha embaixo de sua cama, sabia que Steve nunca olharia ali, era seguro. Pegou o celular e discou para o namorado. Steve tinha que terminar um trabalho da faculdade e que não podia encontrá-lo hoje e pouco provável se encontrariam amanhã.

- Então eu só vou ver você no domingo? - Tony sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Odiava ficar um dia sem ver Steve, se fossem dois então... Estava condenado à morte.

- Não sei se vamos nos encontrar esse fim de semana, Tony. Eu preciso ir agora... Beijo.

Steve desligou o celular e Tony sentiu uma lágrima teimosa escapar. Pendeu-se na cama e pegou a sacolinha da jóia debaixo da cama. Pegou a aliança e ficou girando-a nos dedos.

Nunca antes no seu relacionamento com Steve tinham ficado tanto tempo sem se ver, no máximo um dia inteiro, mas nunca mais que isso. Tony necessitava da presença de Steve para continuar vivendo, era como se seu namorado fosse sua válvula de escape, seu porto-seguro... E no final, era mesmo.

Amava aquele homem com todo seu coração e não conseguia se imaginar longe dele nem por um minutinho sequer. E quando sua mente pregava-lhe peças imaginando Steve terminando tudo, logo se imaginava cometendo algum suicídio de todas as formas possíveis - e a que mais lhe atraía era a de perfurar seu coração e sentir a vida se esvaziando lentamente.

Tony sentiu o corpo tencionar só de pegar-se pensando naquela baboseira novamente. Guardou a aliança na caixinha vermelha que por sua vez jogou na sacolinha e a arremessou para debaixo da cama. Pegou seu celular e discou para o novo número que tinha acabado de adicionar em sua agenda.

- Hey, Jarvis. Podemos nos encontrar hoje?

Enquanto não dava o horário para o encontro com Jarvis num barzinho ali perto, Tony tirou o dia para ficar na internet. Conversou com Thor pelo Facebook, que o aconselhou a não ir no tal encontro.

Thor: Cara, não acha que Steve vai ficar bravo?

Tony: Ele está ocupado demais para isso, bro. Não vai sentir minha falta.

Thor: Eu não gosto dele, Tony. Acho que isso não vai dar certo. (by Loki)

Tony: Não dar certo por quê? Eu não vou transar com o Jarvis, cara, só vou colocar o papo em dia. Ele é meu amigo no final das contas.

Thor: Depois não diz que eu não avisei. (by Loki)

Tony se despediu dos amigos e foi tomar um banho. Realmente não via nada demais, até porque, desde quando se lembrava, Jarvis era heterossexual convicto e provavelmente tinha alguma namoradinha por aí.

Seu celular tocou e era Jarvis avisando que estava saindo da loja e ia direto para o bar. Tony se arrumou rapidamente, pegou seu carro e dirigiu lentamente até o bar. Esperou mais alguns minutinhos até o rapaz mulato chegar.

- Fala aí, Tony!

A noite passou rápida, a conversa fluía animada enquanto os rapazes colocavam todo o papo em dia. Tony descobriu que Jarvis não tinha feito nenhuma faculdade, por outro lado, fez curso de design de jóias e agora trabalhava para a melhor empresa de jóias do país. Descobriu também que o rapaz não tinha namorada, mas que tinha um caso com um rapaz que conhecera no shopping. E nesse momento, ao descobrir que o amigo era gay, a conversa com Loki e Thor voltou à sua cabeça.

Bem, Tony não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção com o mulato e parecia que acontecia o mesmo com o outro. Eram amigos, haviam sido pelo menos. Qual era o problema, afinal?

- Tony? - O moreno ouviu uma voz feminina por trás de si e virou-se dando de cara com Natasha e Clint. - Jarvis?!

O casal de amigos foi abraçar o mulato e acabaram sentando-se à mesa deles. Tony ficou quieto um momento apenas observando a interação de Jarvis com o casal. Vez ou outra, seus olhares se encontravam e o rapaz sorria de forma aberta demais. Parecia que tinha ativado o modo automático. Respondia às perguntas, falava algumas coisas, mas sua expressão facial não mudava. Tony estranhou. O cara parecia um robô desde que Clint e Natasha tinham se juntado à eles.

O celular de Tony tocou, atendeu e ouviu a voz de Steve do outro lado.

- Olá, meu amor... O pessoal acabou de ir embora e eu quero muito passar a noite com você... Posso dormir aí na sua casa?

- Não estou em casa, Steve. Amanhã a gente se vê... – e então encerrou o ligação, sem dar chances para que o namorado dissesse algo.

Natasha desviou sua atenção para o amigo moreno e o interrogou com o olhar. Tony deu de ombros e respirou fundo. Bebeu mais alguns goles de sua Coca e voltou a conversar com os amigos. No final da noite, Tony estava exausto, foi para casa e se jogou na cama de qualquer forma. Pegou o celular e encontrou algumas mensagens de Steve. Uma delas dizia: "Onde você está, Tony? Me liga, preciso conversar com você!". Mas Tony não ligou, colocou o celular no silencioso e dormiu.

Sábado e domingo passou com Jarvis e Tony se encontrando, o mulato visitou a casa do amigo no sábado e ficaram lá conversando e jogando video-game, no domingo foram ao parque perto de casa, caminhar e conversar. E o final de semana passou assim, Tony e Jarvis resgatando a amizade e companheirismo que tiveram há tempos.

Tony não atendeu as chamadas de Steve e pediu para que a empregada não deixasse Steve subir se ele aparecesse, mas ele não apareceu. No sábado à noite, quando Jarvis acabava de ir embora, Steve parou de ligar e não mandou mais mensagens.

O moreno realmente não sabia o porquê de ignorar tanto assim seu namorado. Sentia-se magoado, deixado de lado. Enquanto uma parte de si entendia que Steve precisava fazer um trabalho importante para a faculdade, outra parte dizia que ele não queria vê-lo, que estava de saco cheio de sua presença. E Tony acabava se magoando sozinho, pensando em infinitas coisas que Steve podia estar ou não sentindo com relação ao namoro e a si.

No início da noite de domingo, Thor encontrou-o sentado nas escadas da porta de casa quando saía da sua para encontrar Loki no cinema. Foi até o amigo e o abraçou pelos ombros fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Porque não para de ignorá-lo? Para de se machucar sozinho Tony.

- Não importa mais, ele não me ligou hoje o dia inteiro e nem mandou mensagens... Ele realmente não me ama mais, Thor. E eu tenho que aceitar o fato de que nosso namoro acabou. - falou e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por sua bochecha.

- Para de ser dramático, Tony! Pelo amor de Deus, ele só disse que não ia dar para vê-lo esse final de semana. Grande coisa! Eu fiquei um mês inteiro sem Loki, e olha que ele estava do outro lado do oceano, e não sofri tanto quanto você está sofrendo agora.

- É diferente, Thor. Vocês tiveram um romance de verão... Sabe o quanto eu lutei para ter Steve nos meus braços? Sabe o caminho que eu tive que percorrer para que ele notasse que também gostava de mim? Eu acabo achando que ele apenas aceitou ficar comigo para que eu não o enchesse mais... Você não entende, Thor.

- Eu sei o que você passou, Tony. Eu estava lá com você. E eu também estava com Steve e vi o quanto ele sofria por conta do medo da família, do medo da sociedade. Você é quem não entende, Tony! - Thor levantou-se e deu as costas para o amigo após disparas tais palavras. - Você entende que _ele_ teve de lutar contra a própria família e as próprias barreiras para ficar com você? Eu acho que é isso que falta você enxergar, Tony. E você está fazendo tudo errado de novo. Tudo! - o loiro terminou de falar e pegou seu carro, arrancou dali e foi encontrar seu namorado.

Tony pegou o celular e começou a ler as 21 mensagens que estavam em sua caixa de entrada. Todas elas tinham um "me desculpe" e "amo você". Steve não precisava pedir desculpas, ele não tinha feito nada de errado. Tony sim estava errado. Tinha errado em fazer o namorado sentir-se culpado por algo que ele mesmo tinha feito. Errou em ignorá-lo, mesmo que tenha sido apenas três dias, mas errou. Errou em achar e ter quase a certeza de que Steve não o amava mais... Afinal, de onde tinha tirado aquilo tudo? De onde tinha tirado a ridícula ideia de que Steve não o queria mais, não se importava mais consigo e não queria mais vê-lo?

Lembrou-se do que Jarvis tinha lhe dito no dia anterior: "Talvez esse namoro tenha esfriado, Tony... Afinal, são quatro anos com a mesma pessoa. Talvez não haja mais amor mesmo.". Tony quase riu da própria estupidez. Namoro frio? Não há mais amor? Quem era Jarvis para insinuar esse tipo de coisa? O namoro nunca, _nunca_esfriou um dia ou esfriaria no futuro. E o que era o amor, afinal? Tony não estaria vivo se não fosse o amor de Steve por si e seu próprio pelo castanho.

Era até clichê pensar esse tipo de coisa de "sem você não vivo", mas era a única verdade que Tony conhecia no mundo. Quem era ele sem Steve Rogers? Apenas um riquinho, playboy, mimado e filhinho de papai. Com Rogers, ele era o Tony, apenas o Tony. Aquele cara inteligente, implicante sim, mas leal aos amigos e ao seu único e verdadeiro amor; Tony tinha essência quando estava com Steve, e sempre fora assim.

Tony terminou de ler a última mensagem enviada na noite de sábado: "Eu não sei o que fiz para você me tratar assim, Tony. Você não sabe o quanto dói ser ignorado dessa forma, e eu to me sentindo um lixo, de mãos atadas, sem chão... Eu fui à sua casa hoje, duas vezes, mas a empregada disse que você não estava. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Tony, sinceramente... Eu amo você e espero que você ainda saiba disso.". O moreno deixava agora as lágrimas cair livres. Era tão idiota, tão burro por fazer o seu amor sofrer por absolutamente _nada_!

Entrou em casa e tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma roupa normal, pegou sua mochila da faculdade, colocou algumas roupas dentro e rumou de carro para a casa de Steve. A casa estava toda apagada, olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que passava das dez horas. Estacionou o carro e mandou uma mensagem para Steve. "Está em casa?". Cinco minutos recebeu uma confirmação, então mandou outra :"Abra a porta para mim, precisamos conversar.".

O moreno esperou na porta e viu quando seu namorado a abriu, vestindo apenas uma boxer vermelha. Pensou que o castanho tinha feito aquilo de propósito, só podia! Respirou fundo e se conteve para não abraçar Steve. Sabia que estava errado e queria muito se redimir, mas precisava conversar com o namorado e saber se ele o perdoaria.

Subiram sem fazer barulho, Steve acendeu a luz do quarto e então Tony notou uma bela maquete no canto do mesmo. Era um pouco grande, cheia de detalhes e muito bem feita. Steve fazia faculdade de Engenharia Civil e sempre precisava fazer maquetes daquelas, mas aquela era muito mais elaborada, o que roubou o final de semana inteiro do _seu_ Steve.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Tony? - O castanho sentou na beirada da cama e cruzou os braços.

Tony jogou a mochila no canto do quarto e ajoelhou-se no chão, ficou entre as pernas de Steve. Levou as mãos nos joelhos do namorado e fitou seus olhos. Viu os olhos azuis inchados e avermelhados. Só então notou a quantidade de papel-toalha jogado na latinha de lixo que estava ao lado da cama.

Tony sentiu seu coração comprimir e as lágrimas voltarem a rolar.

- Me perdoa meu amor... Eu... - Tony tentou respirar fundo. As lágrimas começavam a embaçar sua visão. Seu coração batia acelerado e os soluços começavam a brotar. Steve apenas o observava de cima, sem mudar sua expressão.

- Veio apenas para fazer essa cena, Tony? Se quisesse perdão, mandasse uma mensagem. - Steve levantou da cama, quase empurrando Tony no processo.

- Não Steve... Eu preciso dar uma satisfação a você... Sobre isso. - Tentou recuperar a compostura, pegou um papelzinho limpo e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Você... Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti, Tony! Você sabe o que é ser ignorado por três dias inteiros? Você acha que mesmo se você tivesse feito alguma coisa muito grave, eu faria isso com você? - Tony negou com a cabeça. - Que bom que você sabe que eu **nunca** faria algo do tipo com você. Mas, engraçado, você fez isso comigo!

- Eu tenho uma explicação... - Steve levantou a palma da mão, calando Tony.

- Não, Tony... Eu procurei você, procurei saber o que tinha acontecido. Eu te liguei, te mandei várias mensagens, fui até a sua casa, Tony! - Steve se controlou para não gritar. Respirou fundo e enxugou uma lágrima. - Você não sabe como eu me senti, cara. Você ao menos se importou em pensar como eu me sentiria com essa sua crise? E, sinceramente, o que eu fiz de errado? Eu fiquei horas e horas pensando no que eu poderia ter feito de errado com você, me senti o pior namorado do mundo. Mas quer saber? Eu já não me importo, Tony...

O moreno ergueu-se do chão e andou até Steve. Não sabia o que dizer. Qual era sua explicação? Realmente teve uma crise totalmente sem fundamento que acarretou numa mágoa enorme de seu namorado. Tinha-o feito sentir-se tão mal. E sentia-se mau por isso.

- Não se importa mais? - perguntou magoado. Viu Steve respirar fundo, olhar para o chão e negar com a cabeça.

- Eu realmente amo você, Tony... - falou com a voz embargada, voltando a olhar nos olhos castanhos do namorado.

- E eu amo você, Steve. - o mais alto apenas soltou um riso anasalado e balançou a cabeça. - Eu tive uma crise sim, e peço desculpas por isso... Você sabe como eu sou, amor. Sabe que ajo sem pensar, fico irritado quando não me dá atenção e penso muitas coisas negativas.

- E isso é motivo para fazer o que fez? - cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede. Estava exausto. Queria tanto dormir naquele momento e esquecer o final de semana terrível que teve...

- Não é um motivo... Mas pensar em ficar sem ver você durante um final de semana inteiro me fez pensar que você não queria mais me ver, que não me amava mais e estava cansado de mim. Eu pensei que não me amasse mais.

Steve levou as mãos à face e riu, negando com a cabeça. "Que surreal esse namorado que eu arranjei.", pensou.

- Só porque eu precisava fazer um trabalho para a faculdade? Nossa Tony, dessa vez você está de parabéns! - e bateu palmas, ironizando o namorado. Tony respirou fundo e aproximou seus corpos.

- Você não entende, Steve... Você sabe o quanto eu sou louco por você? Sabe o que eu penso toda vez que imagino uma separação nossa? Você sabe ao menos o que cada gesto seu tem importância para mim? Se você sorri, se você chora, se me abraça ou simplesmente me lança um olhar gelado... É um turbilhão de pensamentos diferentes colidindo na minha cabeça. Se você me trata de uma forma diferente da usual, que seja por míseros segundos, eu começo a achar tudo isso o que te falei antes, que você está de saco cheio, que não aguenta mais ficar ao meu lado ou olhar para a minha cara. Eu sou completamente louco por você. Não te ver é como se eu estivesse me despedindo da minha vida e indo para um outro mundo.

- Como você é dramático, Anthony! - Steve empurrou o moreno e jogou-se na cama, enterrando a face no travesseiro.

- Posso até ser algumas vezes, mas acredite no que estou dizendo... Não é drama o que eu falo. Isso não é uma peça da Brodway onde eu enceno todos os dias o meu sentimento por você. Isso é real, Steve. O que eu sinto, essa agonia de pensar em perder você... Isso é real!

Steve sentou na cama e fitou os olhos vermelhos do namorado. Pensou que, de todas as briguinhas que já tiveram aquela era sem dúvida a mais longa e mais terrível. E Steve odiava brigar com Tony, mesmo que fosse a briguinha mais ridícula de todas.

Tony sentou-se na cama, em frente ao namorado. Steve mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos com força.

- Onde você esteve na sexta? - O castanho perguntou.

Tony respirou fundo e contou ao namorado que tinha reencontrado Jarvis no shopping – mas mentiu a parte da loja de jóias - e que tinha passado todo o final de semana com ele. E Tony viu com desespero Steve chorar compulsivamente, levando as mãos no rosto e abaixando a cabeça.

- Steve... O que houve, meu amor? - Tony levou as mãos nos braços de Steve, que se afastou bruscamente e levantou da cama.

- Você realmente não sabe, Tony?! Não se lembra daquela festa dois dias antes de você me pedir em namoro? Não lembra que você ficou com Jarvis na frente de todo mundo? De que o levou para a cama? Realmente não lembra, Anthony?!

(...)

Tony foi embora da casa de Steve perturbado. Seu namorado havia lhe explicado que naquela festa colocaram algum tipo de droga em sua bebida, o que o deixou completamente alheio ao mundo e excitado. Jarvis foi o primeiro que apareceu em sua frente e foi quem o moreno acabou pegando. O mulato não fez nada para impedir e foi sorrindo para o quarto. Na manhã seguinte Jarvis já tinha ido embora e Tony acordou sozinho na casa de algum desconhecido. Steve e o resto do grupo decidiram não contar para si o que tinha acontecido, e Natasha e Clint foram atrás de Jarvis. O mulato acabou revelando que tinha colocado a droga e que se arrependia disso, mas que durante todo o sexo Tony chamava apenas pelo nome de Steve. Por isso, depois de toda essa novela, Steve esqueceu aquela noite e continuou ao lado de Tony, até que ele o pediu em namoro.

Tony não sabia o que pensar... Então era por isso que Jarvis tinha ficado tão travado na frente de Clint e Natasha?

Na segunda-feira, ao final das aulas da faculdade, o grupo se juntou num barzinho que tinha na esquina. Todos haviam notado como Steve e Tony estavam abatidos e mal tinham se falado. O restante do pessoal tentava quebrar o clima, mas nenhum dos dois falava alguma coisa.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo? - Natasha perguntou - ela e Sif eram as únicas mulheres do grupo e geralmente as que mais davam broncas. Os rapazes deram de ombros e Tony coçou o nariz, tentando se controlar para não dar uma cena.

- Só estou um pouco chateado por vocês terem me escondido umas coisas desde o colegial... Mas tudo bem, Steve me explicou e depois, simplesmente, disse que não quer passar por isso de novo. Então nós terminamos. - Tony disse e olhou direto para Thor. - Você poderia ter me dito, afinal, você sabia que eu ia me encontrar com o Jarvis na sexta-feira e soube do final de semana inteiro, Thor.

- Eu prometi ao Steve que não contaria. - o loiro deu de ombros e o restante do grupo começou a falar, todos juntos.

Tony respirou fundo e esperou eles pararem de falar. Steve mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou os olhos do namorado.

- Eu acho que não estou sendo correto com você, Tony. Afinal, você não fez aquilo da primeira vez porque quis, e tenho certeza de que não fez nada com aquele idiota de novo... - deu o braço a torcer. Viu um sorriso mínimo iluminar a face de Tony.

- Como você pode imaginar que eu trairia você, Steve? Eu amo você.

Steve sorriu contido, ainda sentia-se magoado. Mas entendia o ponto de vista de Tony, as confusões do namorado e todo o drama. Tony era carente (muito carente) e se apegava com força a quem amava. Ou seja, Steve era realmente o único amor de Tony. E nenhum dos dois faria nada para mudar aquilo.

- Vocês podem, por favor, dar um beijo agora? - Sif perguntou, totalmente tiete dos amigos gays. Adorava vê-los se beijar.

Tony viu Steve negar com a cabeça. Entretanto, debruçou-se sobre o corpo do moreno e sussurrou no ouvido deste.

- Vamos fazer isso em casa. Aproveitamos que meus pais estão fora a semana inteira...

Tony fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ok, estava quase tremendo pela proximidade de Steve. Levantou-se no mesmo instante que o castanho se afastou.

- Com licença galera, precisamos ir urgente para casa... Resolver umas coisas pendentes. E, aliás, nossos celulares vão estar desligados. Tchau!

Todos gargalharam com o desespero de Tony em pegar na mão de Steve e arrastá-lo para seu carro. O caminho para a casa de Steve foi silencioso, mas um silêncio confortável. Tony levou a mão à coxa de Steve e o olhou rapidamente nos olhos.

- Vamos passar na minha casa antes, preciso pegar umas roupas, já que vou morar essa semana na sua casa. - Steve acenou com a cabeça.

O castanho esperou no carro enquanto Tony montava mais uma mochila com roupas simples e outras para a faculdade, agachou-se para pegar o saquinho debaixo da cama. Pegou a caixinha de veludo e enfiou no bolso da calça. Desceu correndo, avisou à empregada que ficaria na casa de Steve e entrou no carro.

Steve virou seu olhar para Tony, que sorriu minimamente. Steve inclinou-se na direção do namorado e o abraçou pela cintura, encaixando a face no pescoço dele e sentindo o cheiro tão característico de Tony, de algum perfume muito caro e importado. Steve ergueu a face apenas para dar um beijo demorado na bochecha de Tony, que soltou um "Te amo tanto, meu Steve." baixinho.

Minutos depois, chegaram à casa dos Rogers. Subiram para o quarto do castanho que foi direto tomar um banho. Tony foi atrás, antes, colocou a caixinha de veludo em cima da cama. Entrou no banheiro e encontrou Steve retirando a blusa.

- Posso ajudá-lo, capitão? - Tony falou malicioso, mordendo o lábio para não gemer a visão de Steve se despindo.

Steve concordou e retirou apenas os tênis com os pés, chutando-os para o lado. Tony sorriu e se aproximou do namorado, levou as mãos ao peitoral de Steve e o acariciou levemente. Deslizou as mãos até o abdômen do maior, afastou-as apenas para abrir o botão da calça dele e descer o zíper. Steve respirava fundo e tentava se controlar, mas Tony tinha mãos mágicas.

E a calça de Steve caiu por suas pernas, as tirou sozinho e também chutou para o lado. O mais alto afastou as mãos de Tony quando este ia retirar sua última peça de roupa. Steve, por outro lado, começou a despir Tony sensualmente.

O castanho começou a subir a blusa de Tony e beijava cada pedaçinho de pele que era descoberto, subiu com a língua do baixo-ventre até o umbigo e o lambeu, subiu mais um pouco para os gomos perfeitos do abdômen do namorado e os mordiscou com vontade. Ouvia Tony gemer baixinho e elevar o tom da voz quando seus dentes prensavam os pedaços de pele. E subiu mais, Tony ajudou a retirar a blusa e esperou a língua úmida e quente de Steve rodear um de seus mamilos, e gemeu um pouco mais alto. O maior conteve um sorriso divertido, amava o som dos gemidos de Tony, as ondulações do tom e como o moreno se descontrolava quando Steve brincava com aqueles botões rosados.

Steve partiu para o outro mamilo e o mordeu com a força necessária para Tony gemer rouco. Poderia ser melhor aquele som? Sim, poderia. Steve continuou com as mordiscadas até o pescoço do namorado, no processo. Já começava a desabotoar a calça do menor, que agora ofegava com a pressão que a língua de Steve fazia em todo o seu pescoço. O castanho movimentava a língua com pressa, assim como suas mãos, que puxaram com pressa a calça do moreno para baixo junto com a cueca. Tony soltou uma risada e engoliu em seco ao sentir aqueles dedos longos e maravilhosos brincarem com seu pênis.

E o moreno não tinha mais movimentos, não sabia para onde levar suas mãos. Steve era ótimo em fazer aquilo, manuseava com destreza o membro de Tony, fazendo movimentos lentos e ritmados, sentindo o líquido do pré-gozo lambuzando seus dedos. Steve ofegou quando Tony investiu contra sua mão.

- Está acabando comigo, meu amor... - falou entre um gemido e outro. Steve apenas sorriu e levou os lábios na orelha do namorado.

Steve mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno e sentiu Tony arquear as costas. Outro ponto fraco. O castanho afastou-se apenas para voltar a lamber todo o tronco do namorado, descendo a língua junto com seu corpo. Agachou-se em frente ao pênis de Tony. Steve fitou os olhos escuros de Tony e viu como o namorado tinha um olhar sensual. Tony mordeu o lábio inferior e acabou por levar as mãos aos cabelos do namorado, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

Steve apenas lançou um olhar malicioso para Tony antes de abocanhar seu pênis duro. Tony gemeu. E isso era o que ele mais amava fazer, gemer e gemer. Steve, cansado de torturar Tony, começou os movimentos com a cabeça, ora ia rápido, ora devagar. Tirava o pênis de Tony e rodeava apenas a cabecinha com os lábios, dançando com a língua naquele local gostoso. E Tony apenas resmungava, ofegava, soltava alguns palavrões e movimentava-se conforme o movimento de Steve.

O castanho afastou-se momentaneamente apenas para respirar e lançar um olhar divertido na direção de Tony, que se segurava para não meter fundo em sua garganta. Steve levou a língua na cabeça do pênis e lambeu toda a extensão, fazia movimentos rápidos com a língua, rodeando o pau, molhando-o por completo, descia até as bolas e as colocava na boca, chupava-as enquanto manuseava o pênis com a mão e o roçava em sua face.

Steve voltou com a língua para a cabecinha e o afundou novamente em sua boca. Suas mãos fizeram um caminho desde as coxas do moreno, arranhando-o até o peitoral, Tony agarrou a mão direita do namorado e levou dois dedos dele à sua boca, passou a chupá-los com vontade, assim como Steve fazia com seu pau. E Steve sabia o que fazer com aqueles dedos lambuzados de saliva.

Retirou os dedos da boca do namorado e os levou sem cerimônia para o orifício do moreno. Tony não demorou a abrir mais as pernas para receber o primeiro dedo longo de seu namorado. Steve o penetrou com o dedo e ouviu seu gemido rouco e entrecortado. O castanho logo penetrou o segundo dedo, parou os movimentos com a boca no membro de Tony e esgueu-se.

- Você quer, Anthony?

O castanho vislumbrou um aceno curto do moreno e o virou de costas para si, usando de sua força, empurrou Tony contra a parede fria e pressionou seu corpo ao dele. Recolocou os dois dedos no orifício do moreno e passou a estocá-lo. Como já possuía destreza suficiente e já conhecia mais do que ninguém o corpo de Tony, roçava os dedos em sua próstata, o que ocasionava em gemidos mais altos, o moreno estava com as pernas bambas e respiração ofegante.

- Me come logo, Steve... - pediu suplicante e gemeu ao sentir ser tocado novamente naquele ponto sensível dentro de si.

Tony já não raciocinava muito bem, quando Steve o tocava acontecia alguma coisa no ambiente e consigo mesmo que era dificílimo de explicar, mas era de uma natureza tão mágica, sensual, provocante... Steve podia até ser contido na frente dos outros, mas quando estava às sós com Tony... Só o moreno sabia o quanto o maior podia ser inovador e enigmático. Steve era a prova viva de que o sexo podia ser ótimo, mesmo depois de tempos juntos. Ele era o cara que sabia fazer, fazia de todas as formas possíveis, e fazia gostoso. Tony enlouquecia.

O moreno estava com a testa apoiada na parede e tentava controlar o fluxo de prazer que preenchia todo seu corpo. Steve não parava de tocá-lo com os dedos, parecia que gostava de vê-lo se contorcer em suas mãos.

- O que você quer, Tony? - perguntou, o moreno pigarreou e respirou profundamente, controlando-se para não gaguejar. Steve aumentava a velocidade dos dedos, girava-os dentro de si e roçava em todos os cantos acessíveis.

- Quero seu pau dentro de mim, agora! - rugiu no exato momento em que Steve o acertava na próstata.

O castanho riu e fez Tony virar a face em sua direção, seus lábios se conectaram e Tony quase chegou ao seu clímax, quase.

- Não ainda, amor. Não ainda!

Steve desceu os lábios para a nuca do moreno. Com as mãos, separou as pernas de Tony e o fez empinar-se contra seu quadril. A visão que tinha do seu namorado era algo lindo de se ver, mas não tinha muita paciência para contemplá-la naquele momento, queria mesmo era fodê-lo.

O castanho segurou na base de seu pênis e empurrou-o contra o ânus de Tony, que jogou a cabeça para trás e empinou mais o bumbum para o encontro do órgão de Steve. O castanho mordia o lábio, tentava segurar a vontade de enfiar tudo de uma vez, mas não poderia machucar seu namorado, e, com calma, conseguiu colocar-se todo dentro de Tony.

E então Steve começou com os movimentos lentos, espaçados, apenas dando a oportunidade de Tony se acostumar e saborear o mastro de Steve tocando-o tão deliciosamente. Este último apoiou uma das mãos na parede e a outra na cintura de Tony, e começou a puxá-lo de encontro ao seu corpo. Tony, aproveitando os movimentos calmos, apoiou um dos pés no vaso sanitário. E foi aí que Steve se empolgou.

Com todo o acesso que precisava, Steve puxou seus corpos mais para trás, afastando-os da parede, levou a mão à nuca de Tony e o fez se inclinar para frente. O moreno apoiou as mãos na parede, ainda com uma perna apoiada no vaso e com a bunda completamente para cima, bem do jeitinho que Steve gostava.

As investidas começaram rápidas, mas sempre acertavam no ponto correto que fazia Tony perder o equilíbrio. O moreno sabia que não precisaria se tocar, o prazer que Steve lhe dava era sobrenatural, sempre preocupado em acariciá-lo pela cintura, enquanto fincava os dedos com vontade marcando a pele, deixando-a avermelhada e algumas vezes roxa. Puxava o quadril de Tony com força de encontro ao seu, e enterrava fundo, com o barulho excitante das peles se chocando, molhadas pelo suor.

- A-ah Steve... E-eu vo-ou...

O moreno tentava segurar a louca vontade de gozar, mas não conseguia mais. Steve o puxou para cima de novo, fazendo seu peitoral grudar nas costas do moreno. Levou os lábios no pescoço suado do namorado e começou a morder o local com força. Seus movimentos de quadril ficavam mais erráticos, mas muito mais rápidos e profundos. Tony gemia alto, quase gritava.

Steve parou com os lábios colados na orelha de Tony e começou a gemer rouco, estava pronto. O castanho deslizou as mãos pelo peitoral de Tony e rodeou o pênis deste, foi apenas com mais dois movimentos precisos e rápidos que ambos chegaram ao ápice.

O mais alto sentiu o corpo de Tony esmagar seu pênis, e como era delicioso. Steve ainda movimentava sua mão no pênis de Tony, que dava alguns espasmos e ofegava. A mão do castanho estava completamente melada de sêmen, não reclamou, pelo contrário, levou a mão à boca e lambeu os dedos. Viu Tony o encarando de lado e sabia exatamente o que o namorado pensava. Algo como: Esse filho da puta sabe me provocar.

Saiu de dentro do corpo de Tony e esperou o moreno virar-se de frente para si para abraçá-lo bem apertado. Tony afundou a face no pescoço de Steve e respirou fundo. Amava tanto aquele homem e sabia que era igualmente amado.

- Vamos tomar um banho? - Steve sugeriu e recebeu um aceno positivo de Tony.

O moreno se afastou minimamente e voltou a selar seus lábios. Aquela sim era a melhor e mais eficaz forma de dizer um "Eu te amo", aquele beijo, bem simples, um encostar de lábios bem encaixados, que transmitia todo o amor, da forma mais singela e verdadeira, que um nutria pelo outro.

O beijo se tornou algo mais íntimo, os lábios se abriram apenas para receberem as línguas quentes que brincavam lentamente de acariciar à outra. E era uma carícia tão gostosa e especial, aquele gesto em si era muito especial, que os fazia imaginar que o mundo era apenas deles e de mais ninguém. E essa era a melhor parte.

Tomaram um banho demorado, ainda com algumas sessões rápidas de amassos e lentas sessões de massagem. Steve gostava de aproveitar esses momentos únicos com seu namorado, na rua não poderiam beijar-se assim, e mesmo na casa de amigos não era confortável. Então, sempre que podia, roubava beijos de Tony. E o moreno não se fazia de rogado, de forma alguma.

Tony saiu antes de Steve do banheiro e correu para guardar a caixinha do anel debaixo do travesseiro. Pegou uma muda de roupas leves e as vestiu rapidamente, Steve saiu do banheiro e foi direto para o armário, depois de vestidos e com os cabelos arrumados, Tony sentou no meio da cama e chamou Steve para sentar-se à sua frente.

O castanho imitou a posição do namorado, de pernas cruzadas. Seus joelhos tocavam-se, e Tony estendeu as palmas das mãos para Stevie pegá-las, o castanho uniu suas mãos e sorriu. Tony queria gravar aquele sorriso para sempre em sua memória, era tão natural e despreocupado... Tão diferente daquele cara de algumas horas atrás, que mal o olhava nos olhos. Steve sempre fora de emoções transparentes, e era emocionante para Tony ver o quanto Steve ficava feliz ao seu lado.

- Você lembra do nosso terceiro aniversário de namoro, Steve? Então, você lembra o que eu prometi a você? - o moreno perguntou e viu Steve assentir. Continuou. - Eu disse que eu nunca deixaria nada nos atingir, que toda e qualquer briga que tivéssemos seria resolvida... E eu disse também que nunca, nunca, nunca deixaria ninguém separar nós dois, lembra disso?

- Lembro sim, Tony. E lembro que você disse que me amava muito e nunca faria nada para me decepcionar... Acho que você quebrou algumas promessas, amor... - falou em tom brincalhão, Tony ergueu os ombros fazendo um bico.

- Nem todos somos perfeitos como você, senhor perfeição! - riu. - Mas voltando ao assunto. Eu quero pedir desculpas pelas quebras das promessas e pensei em fazer algumas novas, que tal?

- Novas promessas? Vamos lá então.

Tony puxou as mãos de Steve e beijou as costas de cada uma antes e fitar os olhos azuis do seu rapaz. Era tão lindo...

- Steve, você acredita quando eu digo que faria de tudo para te ver feliz, para nunca mais ter que ver seu olhar de desapontamento e mágoa? Acredita quando eu digo que o amor que eu sinto por você é algo sem explicação? Esse amor é tão forte, Stevie, que às vezes eu esqueço de todas as coisas banais só para ficar pensando em você. Sabe, muita gente não acredita no amor... Mas, você acredita nele Steve? Acredita no meu amor por você?

Steve mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos começavam a ficar embaçados. Era apaixonado por essas declarações de Tony, nunca se cansaria de ouvi-las.

- Há pouquíssimo tempo, você insinuou uma coisa para mim... E eu pergunto à você, Steve... Você estaria mesmo disposto a passar o resto da sua vida comigo? Estaria disposto a largar tudo o que tem aqui, sua família, casa e dinheiro dos seus pais para viver comigo? Você aguentaria viver ao meu lado, mesmo depois de eu me tornar um velho chato e rabugento? Largaria tudo Steve, para se casar comigo? - Tony viu lágrimas molharem as bochechas de Steve, separou suas mãos e as limpou. - Não responda agora. Apenas feche os olhos e reflita no que eu acabei de perguntar a você, ok?

Tony sorriu e selou seus lábios quando Steve fechou os olhos, continha um sorriso quando Tony se afastou. O moreno pegou a caixinha de veludo vermelha que tinha jogado debaixo do travesseiro e a abriu. Deixou-a aberta, e a segurou com a mão esquerda, sua mão direita pegou a esquerda de Steve e enlaçou seus dedos.

- Abra os olhos agora, Steve.

O que Tony não faria para ter tirado uma foto daquele momento... Ou filmado. A cara de surpresa que Steve fez fora a coisa mais fofa que o maior tinha feito na vida. Steve olhou da aliança para Tony e voltou o olhar para a aliança. Suas lágrimas agora não paravam de descer e Tony quase não conseguia segurar a própria emoção. Ah, como amava Steve.

- Você aceita se casar comigo, Steve? - Tony usou o tom de voz baixo, como se contasse um segredo para Steve. O castanho riu, respirou fundo repetidas vezes e secou com rapidez o rosto.

- É óbvio que eu aceito me casar com você, Tony!

O moreno sorriu e pegou a aliança, Steve perguntou se as pedrinhas eram as que ele estava pensando e Tony fez que sim. Sorriu ainda mais e esticou a mão para Tony colocar a aliança que firmava o noivado deles. O moreno retirou a almofadinha que segurava o anel da caixinha e pegou uma aliança lisa em ouro branco e entrou a Steve para que colocasse em si.

- Eu te amo tanto, Tony!

Steve falou conseguindo conter a emoção e jogou-se nos braços do moreno. Ambos caíram para trás no colchão e ficaram apenas ali, naquele momento, com Steve deitado sobre o peitoral de Tony, e este acariciando os cabelos do namorado.

E agora legitimado, nada mais no mundo poderia tirar um do outro. Tinham a aprovação dos amigos e familiares, nada mais podia dar errado. E mesmo que alguém ousasse tentar separá-los, teriam que cavar muito fundo para que uma mínima estrutura conseguisse ser abalada. Nada os tiraria daquele amor, que sim, era verdadeiro e sim, seria eterno.

- Qual vai ser o nome do nosso filho? - Tony perguntou e recebeu um beijo e o nome "Peter!" como resposta. Apenas sorriu.

Estava ótimo para ele.

**FIM.**

* * *

****Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews! :D


End file.
